Angels
by Lavell
Summary: This is a original story. Amir is a five hundred year old vampire that is looking for someone to love. But his past is stopping him, until this Angel by the name of Winter comes along to take away that fear.
1. Chapter 1

A bond between holy and unholy was never meant to be. So then why does it happen? Why would God let one of his own fall for something unholy and let them fall into darkness and death? That's cruel, so cruel to the point where God might be the true unholy one. He cursed his child, and he cursed me.

My name is Amir, and I've walked this earth in darkness for over five hundred years; feeding off the living blood of humans. As old and as cold as I seem I'm lonely and look so young. I died at the age of 24, and then reborn like this, and in that death I lost a wife and two children, since than I would never let anyone close. I feared that I would hurt them too. Ever if I live in fear of compaionship, I wanted it. I wish for someone to love me, be there for me, anything! Ever if that person killed me or I killed them, as long as I had someone, only one, then I would truly feel alive again. Life in darkness and loneliness isn't life at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, finally I have one of the ones I like up. I hop that you enjoy this story. I know that it's more than likely in the wrong thing. My stories are always orginal, but anyways enjoy and please Review!!

* * *

I woke in the morning, well more like night, but it was night for me. I yawned, rubbing my eyes I sat up in my bed. A lot of people would think that someone like me would sleep in a coffin, but I would rather have my nice soft bed. I've been in a coffin once and never want to go back in one. Those things are very uncomfortable, plus it reminds me too much of my past. There are some things that you never forget even after five hundred years.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand, it read, in bright red numbers, 7:55. It was hard to believe that it was dark already. When the season change from summer to winter the day's length changes. I messed me up sometimes, just like day light savings time messes up someone who is human. I can't count how many times I would walk out the house and get burned by the sun. It wasn't a bad burn it was just a small one like you would get when you cook, but I've only heard about those. I don't cook, I know how to though, but really what's the point?

Getting up, I walked to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked the same as I have for five hundred years. Same shoulder length blonde hair, pale green eyes, and smooth pale skin. Some would say that I looked handsome. I thought I was ugly, that I was a monster, but there I stood wishing for someone in the world that wasn't scared of me, and that cared about me. If that wasn't messed up I didn't know what was.

I splashed some cold water on my face and dried off with a towel. I knew that it was a poor excuse for washing my face, but then again I was having one of my lazy days. After washing my face I started to brush my teeth. I get morning breath like everyone else, though the blood makes it even worse than normal. I looked in the mirror again thinking of what I was going to do today. I didn't really feel like bar hoping with some of my human friends, then having to take them home because they were unable to drink. Humans had it hard. They could barely drink anything before they got wasted. Maybe I would just wonder around until I found something that looked interesting and do that. That wasn't a too bad of an idea.

I walked back into my bedroom and went straight to my dresser. Pulling out the drawers to see what I could wear. I had a lot of my old clothing. I'm surprised that it hadn't dry rotted, but they hadn't it. I only wore them for all-hollows-eve and stuff like that. It would be weird if I wore them any other time. People would look at me like I was nuts. I didn't need to attract attention to myself, not if I wanted to get staked in the heart by some crazy person.

After a good few minutes of searching I found a nice white button down shirt, and faded pair of blue jeans, everything normal. I dressed, brushed my hair, grabbed a jacket and headed out the door into the cool night air.

I loved to walk in the night air. It was so refreshing, though I did miss the sun, who wouldn't? Then again the moon and stars did look a lot more beautiful, at least they won't make you go blind, the sun would.

I walked to downtown, which was at least a fifteen minute car ride, imagine the walk. Even though it was a long walk it didn't seem to last as long as I wanted it too. It was on days like these that I really wanted to think, to let loose from the world around me. Even though I was thinking I was looking at all the faces around me. Some laughing, upset, sober, or on the edge of tears. So many emotions around and I felt them all. All the thoughts buzzing around. It sounded like one of those old radios that never seemed to work no matter what you did. I couldn't pick up a thing, until I got close to this bookstore where this guy was standing looking like a lost little puppy. His thoughts were clear to me.

" Where do I go?" He thought to himself, looking around, walking back and forth making sure that he didn't bum into someone. I wanted to help him, but there was something about him that just wasn't normal. He gave off a wave of power that didn't seem like it belonged to a human, as a matter of fact he wasn't human at all. A glow formed at his back and took on the feathery shape of wings. He was an angel. With that realization I turned around and started to walk away, hoping that he didn't see me and ask for help. I didn't need to get involved with the holy. He more than likely had cross or something on him and as soon as he found out that I was a vampire he would use it against me.

" Hey, you sir," He said, and I just kept walking. He couldn't have been talking to me. " Sir?" He tapped my shoulder, and I sighed. He had been talking to me.

I looked down at him, into his golden brown eyes. " What?"

" Could you help me?" He asked, then smiled a little nervously. " I don't have a place to stay…"

He didn't have a place to stay? He looked like he was at least 20, why wouldn't he have a place to stay. I knew that he wasn't straight from heaven, he couldn't have done something wrong. Unless he was born of a human and angle. Maybe that's why he wings aren't visible to anyone but others like me and him. Non humans.

" Parents kick you out?" I asked him.

His smile faded and he nodded his head. " Yeah…."

" Okay," I nodded and looked at him straight in the eyes. " I'm going to honest with you. I'm the last person you should be asking for a place to stay from."

He looked up at me curiously. " You don't seem like a bad person."

" You don't know me!" I said, a little firmly. Didn't his parents teach him not to talk to strangers. " I'm a stranger. Hell for all you know I might murder you."

He started to laugh a little.

" What's so funny?"

" Nothing, it's just that I couldn't see you doing that," He smiled returned. " You don't seem bad, and certainly not strange."

I sighed, rolling my eyes a little. This, keeping everything secret, wasn't working out. I looked at him, serious face on, no games.

" Which one of your parents were human, mom or dad?" I asked him, and he looked at me in shock like I'd just hit him or something. He looked scared.

" H-how did you…" He backed away from me.

" Yes, I know what you are, angel boy," I said, still serious and a little cold. Though I didn't mean to be cold. " I told you not to get involved with me. The holy shouldn't hang around the unholy. They get tainted."

I don't know what I said that scared him, maybe it was the fact that I referred to myself as unholy; whatever it was he turn and ran as fast as he could away from me. I didn't like scaring him away, but he was an angel and I wasn't going to damn him. I couldn't do that to him. It would be wrong.

I walked around the town, hoping that I didn't see the little angel again. Then again he would more than likely just run away from me like he did before. Though I didn't see him. I didn't see anyone that I knew. This made me feel really alone, and I was starting to think that walking wasn't such a good idea after all. I was starting to miss my late wife and children.

I started to head back to my house. My house was at the edge of the city, and it was a two stories grey house with grey blue shutters, in one of the best neighborhoods you could find around here. I walked up the sidewalk, and the flood light turn on. That's why I saw that there was someone or something was on my front porch. Whatever it was, was sitting on the hammock. I couldn't help but stop dead in my tracks. I didn't know if that person was going to hurt me or if they were just hear for no reason at all, but I slowly walked up to the porch.

" Who are you, and what are you doing here?" I asked.

There was a soft groaned, and then there was a voice. " Please help me…"

" Angel boy?" I said, surprised that he was here. I turned on the porch light, seeing him. His clothing were ripped and dirty, and there was dried blood and dirt on his face and neck. " What happened do you?" I went over to him.

" I-I…I don't know," He said shaking his head, starting to cry. I couldn't stand it when someone cried. It made me sad.

I sat beside him and hugged him. " Hey, hey, don't cry alright. I'll help you get cleaned up and everything. Okay?"

" Okay," He nodded his head slowly. Then he looked at me. "Um…c-can you help me up? I hurt."

I nodded my head. I didn't like hearing that. I shouldn't have scared him off like I did earlier, if I hadn't maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt like this.

I wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I helped me get up. He had a hard time doing that, I didn't want to think of how hard it would be for him to walk on his own. He was limping as we walked into the house, and he nearly tripped on the threshold of the door. I caught him though, he felt so weightless in my arms. I looked at him. His face showed his pain, and it hurt me.

Once we were in the living room I set him gently down on the couch. He hissed a little in pain as he tugged one of his legs under him so that he wasn't sitting on his butt.

" Thank you," His said, voice a little strained.

" You're welcome," I said nodding my head. I was more than glad to help him. " Want to tell me what happened before I do anything else?"

" What else are you going to do?" He asked, fear flooding into his golden brown eyes.

" I was just going to go get some things to clean you up," I smiled at him softly to show that I wasn't going to harm him at all.

" Oh…." He looked down a little. " Okay then, sorry."

" It's alright," I said walking off to the kitchen to get a bowl of warm water, then I went into the bathroom to get bandages, anti-biotic, and a few rag, plus towel. When I come back to the living room he was laying down on his side, looking at nothing, just space. " I have the things I need."

He nodded and sat up. He watched me as I set the bowl of water on the cheery wood coffee table, dipped the rag in and rung it out. I looked at him, not knowing where to start. I was a little unsure. He seemed a little scared, plus he ran away from me earlier. I didn't want him to run again or even flinch; so I gently started to wash his face. He smiled a little.

" Thank you so much," He said. " No one else helped me."

" You were hurt…I couldn't just leave you out there," I told him, and I couldn't. Out there all alone in the cold darkness.

" Sorry I ran away earlier. I just got really scared. No one has ever told me what I was before. I thought you were some evil demon," He said to me, looking at me. I didn't meet his eyes, because I didn't want him to see what I thought of myself. The words he said was what I thought of myself, an evil demon. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing," I said, still washing his face.

" Okay…" He said pausing for a few seconds, then said. " What are you anyways?"

" That's for me to know and for you to never find out," I said, dipping the rag into the water again. I watched as the water turned a little pink or rather red, after I rung it out I started to wash his neck.

" Whatever," He said, and let it drop. " What's your name?"

" None your business,"

" You're helping me, and I would like to thank you right,"

" You've already told me thank you," I told him and sighed.

" My name is Winter," He smiled at me. I don't know why he told me that. Maybe thought that I would tell him my name in return. I don't know who he was trying to fool, but it sure wasn't me.

" What's a bit of an odd name," I said finishing washing his neck, and started to bandage on the wounds that he had. I feared that he was attacked by vampires, ones that weren't like me.

Winter shrugged his shoulders a little. " It's want my mom liked. Tell me your name."

" No," I said.

" Why won't you tell me," He whined a little.

" Because I don't like a lot of people knowing my name," I told him. I started to clean up my mess.

" It's not like I would tell someone your name," Winter said, pouting a little. " Heck, you might just kick me out after this. I'd probably forget anyways."

" I've told people my name before and they never forget," I told him, going into the kitchen and just setting the stuff on the counter. I wanted to watch him and see what he did for the next twenty-four hours. Those wounds on his neck looked like that of a vampire bite, which wasn't a good sign at all. Angel blood and vampire blood was never meant to mix, one they did one of two things would happen to the angel; they would slowly go crazy and die, or they would be totally fine. Most never were fine. If he did turn and go crazy I would have to kill him. I didn't like that thought of my mind. Killing someone was something I've tried to avoid for so long.

I walked back into the living room and Winter was just looking around the room. When his eyes laid on me he smiled softly. I didn't like that smile. It reminded me of the way my wife had smiled at me the first time we'd ever met. I wanted a friend not to fall in love.

" So…am I staying here for the night?" He asked me.

" Yeah," I nodded my head a little. " Though I must tell you that I go to sleep in the morning, and don't you dare bother me. I'd kill you." I would kill him if I was aware enough to be considered awake, if I wasn't then I wouldn't do anything. I would look dead to him, then again if he thought I was dead too that wouldn't go good.

" Alright," Winter said nodding his head in understanding. " I still don't feel right not knowing your name."

I sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to give up at all.

" My name is Amir," I said sitting down on one of the three arm chairs that I had in the room.

" And you said my name was weird," He giggled, teasing me. I found myself smiling. It was a weird name, but it was an old name and a name not from this country. " Where is the name from?"

" France, I think," I said. After a few hundred years you tend to forget some things.

" Oh cool," He nodded, and sat back a little, relaxing. " I don't know where the heck my name comes from."

I shrugged my shoulders. " I don't know either."

We didn't say anything to each other for more than an hour and a half. Winter just kinda stared around the room, or stared at me. He stared at me when he thought that I wasn't looking, but that wasn't going to fool me. I knew that he was looking at me, I just didn't let him know I knew. The silence started to annoy me, because I could hear things more, like Winter's heart beat and breathing. Things that a normal human wouldn't hear. It was starting to go nuts because of it, and my hungry was starting to flare. My veins burned, my gums started to hurt from my fangs growing, and my heart started to pound wildly; no real rhythm to it at all. I was trying to hide it from Winter. I didn't want him to be scared of me for what I was, and the last thing I wanted to do was bite him and risk killing him.

" Amir, are you alright?" Winter asked, his voice seeming so distant. He must have noticed that I wasn't feeling so hot, or looking it. I had my head in my hands and looking down. I didn't look up at him when I answered him.

" I'm fine," I told him.

" You don't seem like you're fine," Winter said coming over to him.

I pulled away from him. I didn't want him need me right now. I didn't want the scent of his blood any closer than it already was right now.

" Amir?" He said a little worried.

" Winter, please, just go away right now," I said as calmly as I could. " You don't have to leave the house, just go do something that isn't close to me."

" Okay," He said. I could hear as he turned around to go leave.

" I might go out," I said before he could get too far. " So if you go to sleep sometime tonight, wake up, and I'm not here. I went out. If I'm not back when the sun is risen I'm either dead or hiding somewhere. If I'm hiding I'll be back at dusk."

" O-okay…" Winter's voice was shaking. I guess cause I said that there was a possibly that I could die. " I might be up all night."

" Whatever you want to do," I nodded my head. " You can go now."

He started to head up the stairs to look around. That would give me a chance to leave and get what I needed to get done.

I got up from the arm chair, a little too fast, cause a wave of dizziness hit me and hard. I thought I would pass out. I stood still until it passed, hoping that I didn't pass out. It stopped and I walked out the room to the cool night. I looked at the watch on my arm. It was around nine fifteen, so I had enough time to feed. There wouldn't be many people out, but just enough. Maybe I would catch someone drunk. They were the easiest. Even as I left I prayed that Winter would be alright alone. I knew that no one could get into my house, but there was still that worried there for some odd reason.


End file.
